Midnight Star
"Forgiveness may not change the past, but it can provide us a better future" - Midnight Star Description Midnight star is average height by pony standards and probably slightly underweight. His mane is a beautiful but long silver color with teal notes and which match his large eyes, hooves and shooting star cutie mark. Most striking though is he boasts a coat as black as the night sky. He speaks in a Russian accent, a trait which he acquired by being raised by the northern reindeer tribes. During winter (his favorite season), he is often seen wearing a heavy coat and a black Ushanka. His unicorn magic and cutie mark represent mastery over time and space, as he has always been a navigator and astrologer for the reindeer tribes. He represents the element of forgiveness, as he seeks forgiveness from ponies for an act he has yet to even commit and is more the eager to forgive the many acts of injustice he's been victim to, due to being different. History Midnight Star was cast out as a youth, for a great prophecy proclaimed that one day a black unicorn would blot out the sun from the sky. He was abandoned as a baby into a river which carried him to the far northern lands of the reindeer people who took the outcast pony in as their own. Life in the Northern lands is a lot harder for a pony, the place where the sun and moon hide beyond the horizon. The reindeer people taught him their ways of navigating and reading the stars to uncover where things were, as well as the past and future. They had used them for eons to predict and survive in the harsh northern lands. Thus at an early age, Midnight Star earned his cutie mark and discovered his powerful star magic, which held sway over time and space. Using his magic the tribe flourished with his presence, as he predicted where to hunt and fish, where the land would reveal the grass and fungus for the tribe to eat and where to avoid the dangerous pack ice and Ursas. He became an expert of all things which held the night sky home. Eventually however, Midnight Star and the tribes elders uncovered the prophecy that Midnight Star was meant to fulfill. Knowing that blotting out the sun in the northern lands during the sunny season could spell disaster for the tribe he accepted a self imposed exile, not wanting to hurt the tribes. However, knowing that not all is ever what it seems when dealing with destiny, advised him to uncover his past and find a way to unravel his destiny, and perhaps find a way to face it gracefully. Thus the exile Midnight Star made the long trip back to Equestria. The navigator and the astrologer who could see into the future, returned to uncover his past and to make amends for a crime he has yet to commit, but acknowledges will happen. Many of the ponies in more agrarian Ponyville don't know of the prophecy he will someday fulfill, but they don't exactly trust the black unicorn who talks in a Reindeer accent, is building an observatory in the mountains around Ponyville and stays up all night, gazing at the stars. However, he seems to find gold, diamonds and seems to know just where to be to make the money to buy his supplies, and always seems to offer helpful predictions that usually come true to any pony who asks. Abilities and Talents Midnight Star is an astrologer. He makes accurate predictions on the future using a mix of reindeer astrology and possess the rare gift of magical star power, that deals with time and space. His predictions are nearly always accurate, but often not in ways Pony's think of. For example, one day Midnight Star told Pinkie Pie not to bake banana muffins, or she will cause a pony to get sick. Pinkie baked them anyways, because she had already bought the Bananas, but she decided to make certain not to over or under cook them. However, on that day a certain cross eyed pony came into the store and commented that she was sick of the same Banana muffins each day, wishing another flavor was baked. He's also an expert navigator and cartographer, although having mapped most of the reindeer lands, has put travel off to the side. Besides predicting the past and future, Midnight Star's magic has other effects. He he can create and block out light. He's able create temporary worm holes to travel short distances and is capable of great telekinetic feats. However, the most power and rarely used of his skills is his soaring comet spell. Drawing upon his magical reserves, Midnight Star can fly like a soaring comet. However, he does not like to use this spell as it's incredibly exhausting, requires a massive amount of control to use. Currently, his is studying if it's possible to use shooting stars to accurately grant wishes, but hasn't had any success yet. What the Future Holds One day Midnight Star will be responsible for blotting out the sun. However it will not be as bad as every pony will assume. One day he will be responsible for an eclipse. Of course not even Midnight Star knows just how it will happen. Perhaps an ancient foe of the Alicorns, born of shadows during the day will rob the Alicorn's of their power, or worse, and can only be defeated by a day of darkness. Perhaps he will lend Princess Luna a darkness spell to help her sleep during the day, and she'll accidentally raise the moon at the wrong time. Even still, it could be one day the forgiving pony grows tired of his persecution and makes an ill advised decision and have to ask for forgiveness. Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male